The Years That Pass and How We Differ
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: Every year, the protagonists are reminded of Mia's death. This is a look through time on their reactions.


**Title: The Years That Pass, and How We Differ**

 **Summary: Every single year, our favorite protagonists are reminded of Mia's death. This story follows our characters' reminiscences.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Characters: (Phoenix W./Nick, Maya F.)**

* * *

Phoenix Wright, for as long as he lived, would never forget that day. That fateful day. An era ended, and a new one began.

All of us must feel sadness at some point. These two are no different. However, with each passing year, the sadness slowly fades. Never will it be gone.

 **September 5, 2017**

The two stood at their office. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. They stood in silence. Seconds, minutes, or even hours could've passed. The moonlight illuminated their faces. They faced the wall where Mia Fey's corpse was once slumped over.

Phoenix had always made sure to keep that corner perfectly clean. It meant a lot to both of them. The tears start to fall. They comfort each other. They hug each other. And no words are needed.

 **September 5, 2018 (Today!)**

The two stand, once again. Facing the same wall.

"M-Mia",said Maya,"Y-you saved me. With Nick's help you saved me."

"Chief. I thank you so much for all you've taught me",said Phoenix.

"Mia, if you hadn't taught him all that, I wouldn't be here right now",said Maya.

"But most importantly."

" **We miss you, Mia"**

 **September 5, 2019**

A knock was heard at the door. It grew to a banging. Phoenix didn't move. Before he could react, his daughter opened the door.

"Trucy!"

"Nick!",exclaimed an outraged Maya Fey,"You tried to lock me out! Even today!"

"Daddy! Who is she!"

"Ah, right",said Phoenix,"Trucy meet Maya, my old assistant."

"Today's The day my sister died! Three years ago!",said Maya,"And you wanted to lock me out-."

"Maya!",he snapped,"That's enough!" He immediately looked down at the ground. He hated every moment of talking to his former assistant like this, but he couldn't think of any other way. Any other way to keep her _**safe.**_

 _ **Safe.**_ That one word meant so much to him. He knew it wasn't safe for Maya, yet he couldn't tell her directly. So he prevented her from coming.

"I haven't even seen you in months!",she cried,"Nick! Why have you been shutting me out!" Phoenix remained silent.

"Daddy..."

"Fine then!",she yelled in frustration, I guess I need some help in smacking some sense into you. She formed the channeling sign with her hands. Phoenix, recognizing this, exclaims...

"Wait!"

"Wait? Wait for what?",said Mia Fey.

"D-daddy",said Trucy,"Is Miss Maya a magician too?"

"No Truce",said Phoenix,"She uses an ability called spirit channeling. I'll talk to you later about it. Why don't you go to sleep." Phoenix took her to her room and wished her a good night.

"I'm not surprised, Phoenix",said Mia,"You always did love children. Pearl is evidence of that. But more importantly, why do you look like a hobo?" Phoenix sighed.

"M-Mia",he croaked,"I-I lost my badge. I was disbarred."

"Wh-what! What happened!"

"I forged evidence, Mia",said Phoenix.

"What really happened Phoenix!"

"It was my fault",said Phoenix,"Someone tricked me into presenting forged evidence. I have a good idea who it is, but I have no right to investigate."

"Why haven't you let Maya help you, yet?"

"That man has been tying up loose ends",said Phoenix,"I can't let him kidnap her, or worse!"

"So, you've been shutting her out?"

"Mia, it's not like tha-"

"No, it is!",said Mia,"Maya is not the same little girl that she was 3 years ago! Phoenix! Let her know, at the very least!"

"But I want to protect he-"

"By making her even sadder!",said Mia,"You don't know how much she loves you!"

"Mia..."

"What day is it today?",said Mia,"How long ago were you disbarred!"

"I was disbarred a few months ago",said Phoenix,"Edgeworth, Larry, Maya, hell even Franziska have all tried to get in contact with me, and I've avoided them."

"You need to get back to them!"

"I know",said Phoenix,"Today is September fifth." Mia looked at the ground, sadly. She turned to where her corpse once stood, slumped against the wall.

"You better tell them all what's happening!",exclaimed Mia,"Edgeworth and Franziska are both excellent prosecutors! I'm sure that there's some way they can help you."

"Mia, to get my disbarment overturned, I need a defense attorney, not a prosecutor",said Phoenix,"And I also need evidence."

"Ask them get you rights to investigate!",exclaimed Mia.

"O-Ok",said Phoenix.

"Well, I'll be going now. Farewell, Phoenix",said Mia. She morphed back into Maya.

"Well! Well!",Maya exclaimed,"What happened!"

"I need to inform you as to why I've been shutting you out, but it's a long story",said Phoenix.

"Tell it to me!"

"It's what I'm obligated to do"

 **September 5, 2025**

The man dressed as though he was a hobo stood next to the woman dressed spiritually. Once again, they were facing a wall. Several years had passed.

"Sis... this will be the last time I can visit for two years",said Maya,"I'm going to Khura'in before September of next year."

"Mia",said Phoenix,"I can feel something stirring within me. The return of something. I feel as though my disbarments end is near."

"Wish him luck, sis",said Maya, smiling.

"Please",said Phoenix.

"Now, lets go get some burgers! Your treat!",exclaimed Maya.

"Of course",said Phoenix, sighing.

 **September 5, 2026**

"H-hey chief",said Phoenix,"I guess it's just me now."

"My innocence has been proven. I have the rights to my badge back."

"But, I think I'll wait till the right moment to return",said Phoenix Wright,"When I'm needed again in a court."

 **September 5, 2027**

"Hey chief",said Phoenix,"I got my badge back."

"I've passed on your teachings to a new generation",said Phoenix,"That makes 4 different generations, doesn't it?"

"Mr. Armando, you, myself, and my two understudies",said Phoenix. He was unaware of the two hiding behind the doorway, listening to their boss's words.

"Mr. Nick",said Pearl, who was standing behind him.

"Oh, Pearls!",said Phoenix,"Yes, what is it?"

"If you want, I can channel her so you can talk directly to her",said Pearl.

"Channel?",whispered Athena,"What does that mean."

"Your guess is as good as mine",whispered Apollo. They peeked through the crack in the door.

"Ph-Phoenix?",said Mia.

"Mia",said Phoenix.

"Who's that?",said Athena.

"Mia is the boss's former mentor",whispered Apollo,"But she's dead!"

"Of course you'd know, after all I can't forget how much of a Mr. Wright fanboy you are",taunted Athena.

"Just focus",said Apollo.

"I see you are dressed in your suit",said Mia,"It looks as though your court attire has changed quite a bit. Be sure to not get disbarred again."

"H-how did you?"

"Why else would you be in your suit",said Mia.

"Fair point",said Phoenix.

"How have you been",said Mia.

"I've been well",said Phoenix,"I've taken two understudies. Kind of like how you took me in after I graduated."

"I'd love to meet them, if possible",said Mia.

"They've probably both gotten home by now",said Phoenix.

"Hey boss",said Apollo and Athena, walking through the door.

"So these two must be your understudies",said Mia.

"Mr. Wright",said Athena,"Who's this?"

"Oh, um well, it's a long story",said Phoenix.

"The Fey family has the ability to call back the spirits of the dead",said Mia,"Pearls is channeling me."

"Who are you?",said Athena.

"She's my mentor",said Phoenix,"She taught me everything I passed down to you." Phoenix's mentor and understudies sat down together. They talked about a lot of things together. They seemed to hit it off, before Mia had to go and Pearls came back.

 **September 5, 2028**

"Hey sis",said Maya,"I'm back. I'm back from Khura'in."

"You and mom both died so I could have the role of Kurain Master",said Maya,"And now I'm here, and..." She paused and started to sob uncontrollably.

"I've outlived you now",she said, between sobs,"Even though you're my older sister, I've lived longer than you."

"Now, I've reached my goal",said Maya,"To accomplish what you and mom died for!"

"Maya?",said Phoenix, as he walks in. He sees the tears in her eyes. He walks forward and hugs her.

And no words are needed. In his arms, all her pain disappears, gone, as though it was never there. They pull apart for a second. And the two express the feelings they've been holding back for almost a decade. And once again, no words are needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy! I've never written a romance before. I hope it turned out okay. It's apparent, but I have absolutely no experience with any of this, me being the socially awkward one. I've never been in a relationship, and for now I have no intention to be in one. Anyways, if it's not apparent, I ship Phaya. A lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this contribution to Mia's death day. Farewell!**


End file.
